Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, and cellular phones, among many other types of computing systems, are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. As computing devices become progressively more integrated with users' everyday life, the convenience, efficiency, and intuitiveness of the manner in which users interact with the computing systems becomes greater, and becomes progressively more important.
The trend toward miniaturization of computing hardware, peripherals, as well as sensors, detectors, and image and audio processors, among other technologies, has helped open up a field sometimes referred to as “wearable computing.” Wearable computers are, generally, highly portable, and may be designed to be usable at any time, with a minimum amount of cost, distraction, or interruption of the wearer.
One type of wearable computing device is a smartwatch. A smartwatch may be a device that is worn on the wrist or arm, like a traditional watch, but has more interactive features. The display of a smartwatch may be an LCD screen similar to that sometimes found in a smartphone. A smartwatch may also provide internet connectivity. Additionally, a smartwatch may be configured for more intelligent functions than just displaying the time, such as some or all the functionality that is typically provided by smartphones and/or portable digital music players, among other functionality.
Wearable computing devices other than a smartwatch may be equipped with similar such functionality. Such other wearable computing devices may include smartrings, smartgloves, and/or smarthelmets, among other examples.
There may be various ways the wearer may interact with a wearable computing device such as any of those wearable computing devices noted above. For example, a wearer may instruct or otherwise cause the wearable computing device to carry out and/or assist with carrying out certain actions that would otherwise previously be carried out manually by the wearer.